Crystal Waters
by Pheonix081
Summary: Her eyes Sparkle like the sea. Her bravery is needed but it simply cannot protect a whole kingdom. It will fall under the reign of the enemy. She will Perish into the icy crystal waters of the sea many compare her eyes to.
1. Chapter 1

At 17 years of age with brown waist long hair and blue eyes that sparkle like the sea, Lydia White will never expect the life that she'll end up with.

(x..O..x)

"Alright, Hunter, I'm heading out!" I said to the young knight. Hunter was 20 years old and has secretly been teaching me sword mastery for several years.

My name is Lydia White but when I go out into town, I am clad with a black cloak and go by the name Kory Black however, most people just call me Kor. A war was raging out here in Titania kingdom and as its princess, I'm ordered to stay at the castle 24/7. I'm not helpless like Princess Elizabeth, I'm not a coward like Princess Mary, Im not Greedy like Prince Ross or bossy like his sister, Princess Anastasia. I'm brave. I hate seeing people protect me while I shrink away and watch them die.

6 years now since the war started. 6 years since I started going to Hunter, the son of the best knight we have. 6 years since I decided I was going to make a difference. "Be careful, Lydia, don't let them see you leave or _both_ of us will be in trouble" he warned. "Shut up, Hunter! What if somebody hears you call me that?!" He smirked. "Oh I'm sorry, _Kor_" I rolled my eyes and swiftly walked out of the secluded area, Cloak hood over my head.

Passing the harbor, I look out and the burning fire reflects in my eyes. War zone was the only way to describe it. What has my kingdom become of? I looked down and kicked a small piece of stone that has disengaged from the road below. Not a day passes when cannon shots aren't hurled at the town.

A gleam flickers out of the corner of my eye. "Huh?" I looked toward the source of reflection and see a cannonball propelling towards me. Before I could scream, before I could even shed a tear or say goodbye, the cannonball hits the ground and explodes, launching me into the crystal blue waters of the sea. The same sea that the Dolphins frolic in. The same sea many compare my eyes to. The sea I will find peace in.


	2. Chapter 2

**3rd P.O.V**

"Woah! Cap'n, look at this place!" Russell exclaimed, looking at the remains of Titania kingdom. "Aye, a war has been going on here fer a couple years" he responded, leaning against the railing beside Russell. "Hate to live there..." the young fencer muttered. Captain let out a lighthearted laugh.

"I used to know somebody who did"

"Really? Who was it, one of your drinking buddies?"

"No, Russell, more like a hot lady-"

Morgan was interrupted by Thomas who shouted out "Look, Captain! Somebody is floating in the water!"

"Well, what're waiting for?! Fish em out!" Eduardo exclaimed.

Nathan, Thomas, and Russell got a rope and tried to get the person floating in the water. "We can't get em, somebody is gunna have to go down there..." said Russell. Nathan groaned "oh fer crissakes..." He removed his bandana and plunged into the waters below.

Lydia lay still in the cool waters of Titania. Everything hurt. She didn't know how she was going to sneak back into the castle in her condition...if she even survived. Her black cloak clung to her soaked skin. She was praying that somehow, she would be okay when a warm pair of arms wrapped around her. "Easy...I gotcha" with no strength to resist, she let herself be pulled through the icy water.

"Hey Cap'n, it's a woman!" Nathan yelled up to the captain. Thomas dropped a rope and pulled them up safely. Morgan started giving out commands "Chris, get the woman t' the infirmary! Eduardo, get us out of this places! Nate, go with Chris." They all nodded and went out to do their duties.

About an hour later, Nathan left to go make dinner and Christopher came out of the infirmary carrying the black cloak. "She's okay other than a few gashes, bruises and a cracked rib but this was all that was on 'er other than the dress she was wearing" he reported. Captain nodded and scratched his chin. "I wonder what kind of woman would go out into town in a war like this with no weapons?" Christopher shrugged. "I don't know, maybe she forgot her weapons and cloaks are just a trend there." Captain chuckled. "Enough of this sad talk! Tonight's a full moon! We gotta party!"

Thomas leaned over the railing. "I hope she's okay..." Russell nodded "Woman probably didn't even see it comin" they were well out of Titania and were nearing Yamato. "What are you guys talking about?" Eduardo asked. "The woman..." Thomas responded. "Yeah. Judging how she had no weapons, she was probably ambushed or somethin..."

Nathan set the table and called everybody to eat however, Christopher wasn't back yet...

(x..O..x)

**Lydia P.O.V**

"Ugh..." My eyes slowly fluttered open. This ceiling was not mine. I was no longer in my bed. I sat up as quick as I could but I quickly regretted it as a sharp pain pulsed through my body.

"Don't push yourself...your safe now" said a voice. I whipped my head around to see a darkly tanned man wearing a soft smile. "W-who are you?!" I started backing away from the strange man.

"Easy...I'm not scary" he pushed me back down. "My name is Christopher, we found you floating face down in the water and feared the worst. Mind telling me what happened?" I searched my memory but only fragments of the day before were there. "Ummm I was training and umm I was heading back home when I saw a cannonball coming towards me and umm..." I looked up at him "I'm sorry but I don't remember after that. I'm really sorry for the inconvenience" he shook his head. "Nonsense, your lucky you remember that much"

"Do you mind telling me your name?" He asked politely. "Ly- Kory. My name is Kory but you can call me Kor." He smiled. "Nice to meet you, Kory. May I ask why you were in town with a cloak on and no weapons?" I hesitated. "I apologize but...that is something that I cannot tell you." "That's okay. Some things are personal".

"Would you like to meet the crew? They're probably all on deck as we speak" Deck? Crew? Where am I? "...Yes. That would be lovely". Christopher helped me out of bed and led me to the 'deck'.

(x..O..x)

"You guys! The woman's awake!" 5 pairs of eyes turned towards us. One guy looked strangely familiar. Then it hit me. "Oh shit..." I muttered. "Hey! It's Lydia!" He yelled. "No, Captain, her name is Kory, but she prefers it if you call her Kor." Christopher explained. "Aye, still using that false name? I don't blame you but you could've chosen something better than Kory..." Said the captain. "Shut your trap, Morgan!" I yelled. The others watched in amusement.

"I'm hurt...we saved your butt. Heck, we even got you away from the castle and this is how you treat me?" He pouted. I sent a glare in his direction. "Sorry, Kory. Welcome to the Sirius" I smirked. "Much better". "Anyways, as you already know this handsome guy right here, that's Thomas, Russell, Eduardo, Christopher, and Nathan" I smiled at them "Pleasure to make your acquaintance".

Russell looked at me funny. "Hey cap'n, this Chick's got a funny way of talking..."

"That's because she's Roy- I mean why don't you ask her? But before you do, we gotta party!"

I looked at them weirdly and Christopher explained how every full moon they party all night. I realization hit me. I'm going to have to go back to the castle... "Hey Kory, are you a drinker?" Russell asked. I put my hands on my hips. "Why do you ask?" He pointed at Morgan "because he wants to have a drinking contest with somebody and I don't wanna do it". I slammed my hands on the table. "Your on but if I win, I wanna join the Sirius" Morgan scratched his chin. "Captain, you aren't really thinking of letting her join us, are you?" Russell asked. "Yeah, I am. Oh and by the way, your gonna lose"

30 minutes later...

"She won..." Thomas muttered. "She actually won..." I smiled at the passed out captain. "Y' betr beh I won" Russell groaned. "I don't want her to join us..." Christopher picked me up. "Imma take her back to the infirmary"

The next day...

The morning sun shined through the curtains. "Ugh...my head hurts" I heard a chuckle. "That is called a hangover" I turned my head. "Morning, Chris" his cheeks turned a light shade of pink. "Um...good morning" I raised an eyebrow. "Why are you blushing?" "It's just...uh...I never expected you to call me that, Kory". I smiled "if you've already forgotten, I won the contest. I get to stay on this ship. I think it's better to get to know everybody" he nodded and handed me some pills and water. "Take these and come to the deck. Captain wants to talk to you".

"You wanted to see me, Morgan?" I asked, walking out on the deck. Everybody was out there. "Yeah, you won the contest so you get to stay on the ship however, there aren't enough rooms so your gonna have to room with somebody" my face reddened. "How improper!" Morgan smirked. "Kory, if you don't listen, I'll take you back to Titania" I shook my head. "No! I'll do anything! Just please don't take me back there!" "Then choose somebody to room with"

I looked at the six men but my eyes stopped on the blonde one. What was his name? Russell? He looked about my age. "Morgan, how old is Russell?" He cocked his head. "21, why?" 21...that's my age. "I want to room with Russell!" Russell's eyes grew wide. "No! Captain, I am NOT rooming with her!" Morgan smirked. "Captains orders." Russell groaned. "Fine! Woman, get your lazy butt over here" I followed Russell who was storming off to his room.

(x..O..x)

"Alright, here we are." Russell said as he sat down on the bed. "Where did you come from anyways? Why do you talk all weird?" I crossed my arms and huffed. "I came from Titania obviously."

"No shit. I meant where in Titania"

"I'm not telling you that. And for why I talk funny, I had a wealthy family"

Russell rolled his eyes. "What are you good for anyways?" I glared. "I'm a fast runner, a skilled climber, light enough that people can't hear me approaching, and a pretty good thief" Russell smirked. "Why would you need to steal if you had a wealthy family? Huh, Kor?" The way he said my name made me cringe. "My father would have guards places all throughout the ca- I mean house and he wouldn't let me leave so I would have to steal the key from the guards and sneak out."

"Whatever...we gotta go clean the deck" Russell said with a huff. He turned around and started to walk off. "Sounds boring" I muttered. He stopped dead in his tracks. "What did you just say?" I repeated myself. "I said that cleaning the deck sounded boring". He smiled. "Looks like we might get Long after all"

(x..O..x)

Sweat trickled down my forehead. "It is hazardously hot today." I muttered. "Will you shut up with the smart talk already?! It's annoying" Russell complained. I continued to scrub the deck. "I cannot help that I talk like that..." I paused. "Russell, I'm a princ-" "ITS THE RIKA! EVERYBODY ON DECK!" Eduardo shouted.

All at once, everybody ran on the deck. "M-miss Kory! What are you doing up here?!" Thomas asked. "Yeah, I would like to know that myself. Russell, I think you can explain" Christopher said, tapping his foot. "What? The woman looks just fine to me. I can't find any reason she shouldn't work, seeing how she's part of our crew now". Christopher glared. "Why are we fighting right now anyways? The Rika is here, we gotta fight them off" he added.

Christopher nodded. "Get to your room, Kory. You will be safe there." He commanded. A glint in the corner of my eye caught my attention. I turned to see a dangerously large woman about to slash Nathan in the back. "Nathan, watch out!" I screamed. He jumped back just as the woman swung her sword down.

"C'mon, Fuzzy, play nice" another familiar voice said. "Hey, is that Lydia?" I turned slowly to see captain Alan standing there, his head cocked to the side, finger at the corner of his mouth. "Lydia! Long time no seen! Where've ya been?" I sighed. "My name is not Lydia, I prefer to be called Kory". Alan rolled his eyes. "Alright then. Say whatever you want." I thought he was going to leave when suddenly. "You've got a lot of explaining to do. Let's go take a seat so you can get started!"


End file.
